Sometimes Even the Bad Guys Get Happy Endings
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: A Hoodie x Masky oneshot involving creepypastas (haha go figure but naw just them and briefly mentioned other guys) and cheesecake! Is cute n funny Rated T for themes such as depression (kiiiiiiiiiiind ooooff...) and yeah actually that's it


**Me: Hullo, the awesome authoress with slight issues here~^^ This is a oneshot for my friend OtakuIchigo's birthday, It's a hoodie x masky one, so... Enjoy~ Btw I'm getting all fo my writing energy from coffee, so if it seems like it's been written by someone high, then don't be suprised^^**

Hoodie P.o.v

I glanced worriedly at Masky. He was getting worse... He took his pills ten minutes late once last week and he was already being affected severely. But I pushed that idea aside, if only for the moment. We had a job to do.

"Hoodie, can you get that little girl? I can't believe He's making us proxies do all his cleanup. It's like he thinks we're his maids or something! Yes, Slendy, just ring a bell and we will clean up after your every meal and game! Because we _sooo_ don't have a life! Nope, not at all!" I smiled a little behind my mask laughed a little, though it sounded like a school girl giggle. Hell I hate my laugh...

"I-i-i-it's n-n-not SO b-b-bad, at l-least we don't have L-l-l-laughing Jack's j-j-job..." We both visibly shuddered; L.J was in charge of getting rid of witnesses, and usually they were adults. Ugh...

"Hmmmmm... true tha- *cough cough*"

"M-m-masky are y-y-y-y-you okay?!" I said, suddenly worried. I checked his pulse and it was really high. (**Me: Oh you innocent Hoodie, he's not in mortal danger or anything, you just- MMMPH! *hand clasps over mouth* **_**E.J: If you spoil even just a little something there's no point in this oneshot. So, since I was so nice as too remind you of that, would you be so kind as to share a kid- **_**Me: *bites hand* **_**E:J EEOOOOWWWW!) **_"D-d-dude your heartbeat's l-l-like a m-mile per mi-minute! I'll f-f-f-inish here, you t-t-take a br-break." I said, easing him into a recliner and hoisting the younger girl he gestured to earlier over my shoulder. I may seem small and weak, but in an arm wrestling contest I could hold my own against most any of the Cps in the mansion.

"No, dude I'm F-"

"B-b-bullshit dude, r-r-r-re-la-lax! I g-g-got this!" I said, using my free hand to gently push him back into the chair. I didn't need him to work himself up or anything.

"W-w-we can go g-get ch-ch-cheesecake l-later if you l-l-let m-me do the r-rest~" I said coaxingly, and he reluctantly settled into his chair.

'Well then Hoodie, you now have twice as much exhausting work than you started out with to do because you have a soft spot for your friends. Best get to it.' I said "Optimistically" to myself. Well, at least I was right. Best to start.

TWO HOUR TIME SKIP

I wiped the sweat out from under my mask and took it off, relieved for some air. I peeled my brown bangs off of my eye and blinked quickly, tring to adjust to full vision. Masky stared and I realized with a start I had never taken my mask off in front of him. He probably didn't even know I had a face! But all he said was;

"You have an emo haircut and green eyes." It was my turn to stare at him.

"A w-w-what haircut n-now? It's n-n-not e-emo..." I muttered, embarrassed. He rolled his eyes and tossed me a grey hoodie and gestured to my yellowy orange one.

"Take that off and put that one on and we can actually eat the cheesecake in the cafe using our actual faces. Besides, I like you without a mask, you should keep it off more often. I was starting to wonder if you even had a face!" He said jokingly, taking his own mask off. I smiled and his mouth dropped a bit. I got worried that he was having a seizure or something so I rushed over to him.

"Hey are you okay your jaw went slack! Did you forget to take a pill or something?" I said anxiously, so worried I wasn't even stuttering. But he just laughed.

"No silly, I'm fine!"

"But-"

"Dude, it's called gawking, and it happens when you see something that surprises you, such as your best friend, whose face you somehow have never seen before, smiling with teeth so white that you could blind someone. And on top of it that friend's smile is nice." I stood up quick, embarrassed, and I felt heat creeping into my face. Must be because I got worried over nothing. There'd be no other reason for me to blush... right? I shook my head and smiled again, reaching my hand out for Masky to grab and hoist himself up. He grabbed the bottom of my hoodie instead and pulled it up over my arms while he stood. I would have stopped him but my tanktop was riding up my stomach.

He pulled it all the way off and was about to shove the gray hoodie in my face again when he stopped short and stared at my abs, swallowing hard. Was there a scratch or something?

"W-w-what's wrong?" I said. He flushed and laughed a little. It sounded kind of strange though. But before I could check his temperature or something like that he gave a lopsided smile.

"You work out?" I laughed and shook my head, tugging my all the way down, hiding my pale skin. I was REALLY pale because I never tanned or anything, and I was always wearing at least 2 layers- a tank and my hoodie. I was a bit insecure about it.

His jaw dropped again and I guessed that surprised him...? What, most 15 year olds have to work out for a six-pack or something? I didn't think so...

"What's so surprising?" I asked as I pulled the hoodie sleeves up my arms. But his attention had shifted from my stomach to my forearms... Shit. I forgot that I cut.

Don't ask how I forgot, it's just something that I'm really used to. I've been doing it since I was 12 afterall. Don't even really feel it. I checked and realized that there were more than usual, because I had started thinking about a sensitive subject...

"So it IS an emo haircut! You ARE emo! You cut and everything!" He said. He sounded somewhat mad, but I couldn't tell why.

"U-u-uhhmmmm... I g-guess... wh-why?" I said, confused.

"Dude wtf! I didn't even know what you looked like ten minutes ago, now I find out you have green eyes and a nice haircut and a hot body and you cut even though you're perf-" Then he blushed scarlet and it was my turn to gawk. Did he just say hot body? Was he about to say perfect?

Even I knew what that meant. I stared at him, but he looked away. His blue eyes refused to meet mine at first, but when they did, I was the first to look away, feeling heat sear it's way into my own cheeks. Did he really mean that? Like, more than just a friendly passing comment? (**Me: Well d-**) I hoped so, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Wh-wh-what do y-you... what do you m-mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean... I mean this!" He said, and in one quick movement he grabbed me by the hoodie and pressed his mouth firmly against mine.

It took me a minute to process what was happening, but when I did I kissed back, hoping that the kiss would never end.

But of course I was betrayed by none other than my own stomach, which was shamelessly growling. Masky laughed and grabbed his jacket, which had somehow come off, and tossed me the gray hoodie, which hadn't even gotten full on yet in the first place.

"Well that just happened. Now then, let's get some cheesecake, shall we?" He laughed again, and before I could respond pecked me on the lips and speed walked out the door.

Sometimes even bad guys get happy endings.

**Me: Sorry it's so short! I was trying to go fast because it's like 3 in the morning and I have school. Happy birthday, thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
